The instant invention relates to an electrical monitoring system which finds particular application in a fuel mixing device for burners of heating plants or similar installations.
A control system of this general type is described in the brochure "Feuerungsautomaten fur Ol-Und Gasbrenner" of the company Landis & Gyr of Switzerland. In the case of small compact burners, the same drive mechanism is used for the air blower and for the oil pump, so that the shaft of the drive motor drives the oil pump as well as the blower. In order to ensure that the ratio between the quantity of air conveyed and the quantity of oil conveyed is controlled, an additional air valve and/or an additional control element for oil feed is provided.
Monitoring devices of the type mentioned initially serve, for instance, as a measuring system to ascertain and display the rotational speed of a drive aggregate, or as a regulatory system to compare the actual value of the rotational speed with a desired value in order to utilize deviations to control the rotational speed.
It is the object of the instant invention to improve a monitoring system of the type mentioned initially so that safety of operation is improved.